A Welcomed Interruption
by Kataangfanficer
Summary: Katara and Aang decide to finally go all the way, but their relations are cut short. WARNING: sexual content/lemons, minors
1. The Virgins

**This is a sample chapter from a story I wrote that's too graphic/explicit overall to have on this site, so you'll have to click the link on my profile to read the uncut chapter and the entire story. ****This specific part is Chapter 9 (the Virgins) of Katara's Desires.**

***(missing content)  
**

This story is loosely based on the Last Airbender movie and the manga adaption of it, but some aspects were inspired by the original series. Katara is 15, and Aang is 13. These are the ages from the movie/manga.

Just to be clear, I didn't like the movie. I just liked it visually, and the lack of movie fanfic inspired me to write my story this way.

DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series), the Last Airbender (film), and the manga adaption do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people. :P

* * *

Even after all of their sexual experiences together, Katara and Aang were still technically virgins. Aang had yet to penetrate the Water Tribe beauty, and Katara was getting a little impatient.*****

She would finally have her chance when she and Aang had yet another afternoon alone practicing together by the river. Sokka and Suki were off doing some training of their own somewhere far from the camp, and the other Kyoshi Warriors were at a nearby town spreading the word that the Avatar had returned. The two young benders were all alone.

Aang was working on his waterbending forms, but he was having trouble. Katara offered to help by coming up from behind and adjusting his arms for him. She held Aang's wrists and rested her head on his shoulder as she showed him the proper position. Aang blushed and smiled at his friend; Katara smiled back.

"I think we've had enough training for today," she whispered as she shoved her hand down the boy's pants.

Aang groaned and licked his lips; Katara giggled and kissed his soft cheek tenderly.***** His penis slowly grew in her cupped hand.***** Katara used her other hand to remove Aang's pants, and Aang began to take off his shirt.

Now Aang was completely naked, but Katara wanted to play a little longer before she took off her own clothes. She kissed his neck and cuddled him from behind with his erection in her firm grip. Katara loved the feeling of Aang's soft skin and his tight muscles that flexed underneath. His body was so cute but also quite masculine for his age, and Katara couldn't take her hands off of it.

She continued to nuzzle his shoulder, and her left hand wandered to his chest. She caressed the smooth flesh and rubbed a finger around his nipple. Aang let out a deep sigh; he felt like the luckiest boy in the world to have such an amazing girl touching him like this.

**(small section removed for graphic material)**

Katara absolutely loved this, but she still wanted more. She wanted Aang inside of her and to feel his gorgeous body on top of her, so she let go. She laid herself on the grass at Aang's feet and quickly shed her clothing.***** Aang smiled and jumped onto her without a moment of hesitation. His head was directly above hers, and he positioned himself at her entrance. Katara shook in anticipation and rubbed Aang's tattooed back; she couldn't wait to feel his hard manhood between her legs.

Aang was suddenly afraid that he would hurt Katara when he finally entered her.***** He looked at the delight and lust in Katara's eyes, and he didn't want that to change. His hand wandered to one of her breasts, and massaged it. He was stalling.

"It's alright, Aang. I want it," Katara said soothingly.

Katara could tell that Aang was nervous, and that only made her want him more. She placed a sweet kiss on his nose, and her hands grabbed his buttocks to help push him into her.

"I want you, Aang. Please," she whispered. "I'll be fine. Just take it slow."

Aang closed his eyes and finally penetrated the beautiful virgin. They both cried out and held each other tight, and all of Aang's fears disappeared.***** A tear ran down her cheek, and she gave Aang a small kiss as he went deeper.

**(section removed for very graphic material)**

Katara thought she heard something in the bushes to her left, but she assumed it was just the wind or some animal. She was wrong. Suddenly, Sokka and Suki walked through the bushes and beheld the two young benders making love. Aang quickly stopped his thrusting and turned to see that they suddenly had an audience; he blushed and froze in terror and embarrassment. Katara was also unable to really react. She kept her arms around Aang, but her legs slowly slipped off the boy's backside. She felt so exposed, and she avoided looking at her brother at all cost. Her eyes locked with Suki's, who had a playful grin on her face. The four companions remained silent for quite a while, until Suki broke the silence.

"Oh my!" she exclaimed overdramatically.

"So…you guys are…" Sokka stammered.

* * *

To be continued...

I hope you enjoyed this little sample. Please leave any comments or suggestions you have, and thanks for reading. ^_^

Please read the uncut version (link on my profile).


	2. Experimenting

**This is a sample chapter from a story I wrote that's too graphic/explicit overall to have on this site, so you'll have to click the link on my profile to read the uncut chapter and the entire story. ****This specific part is Chapter 10 (Experimenting) of Katara's Desires.**

***(missing content)  
**

This story is loosely based on the Last Airbender movie and the manga adaption of it, but some aspects were inspired by the original series. Katara is 15, Aang is 13, Sokka is 17, and Suki is 18. These are the ages from the movie/manga (I guessed on Suki's though).

Just to be clear, I didn't like the movie. I just liked it visually, and the lack of movie fanfic inspired me to write my story this way.

_**WARNING:**_ Sokaang (Sokka/Aang). If you don't like that kind of thing and just read the first chapter for the Kataang, turn back now. lol

DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series), the Last Airbender (film), and the manga adaption do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people. :P

* * *

The Water Tribe warrior couldn't take his eyes off of what was in front of him, and he noticed a bulge beginning to grow in his pants. He hadn't seen his sister naked for years, and he was impressed with how she had developed. Katara was still far from being a woman, but her body had made a lot of progress over the last few years. Her breasts were still rather small, but they were almost nonexistent the last time Sokka had a chance to see them. Her entire body had beautiful curves that her clothing had hid from him, and her pubic hair had finally showed up. Sokka couldn't resist this new body. Even Katara's face somehow looked different, as if losing her virginity mere moments before had physically changed her. It certainly wasn't the face of the young girl he had always pictured her as.

Sokka was surprised by his feelings about seeing Aang on top of his sister. He wasn't angry at all; in fact he was very aroused. Aang was an attractive boy, and he looked good with Katara.

Suki still had her playful smile, and she was not that surprised by what she and Sokka had found. After being with Katara, she couldn't imagine the young waterbender leaving such a cute boy like Aang alone. The Kyoshi Warrior had been with both of the Water Tribe siblings, and now she had a feeling she would have the pleasure of lying with the Avatar.

Aang finally got up off of Katara and stood in front of the intruders, and he hoped to make some sort of apology for what he was doing with Sokka's sister. However, he quickly became even more embarrassed now that he had separated himself from Katara.***** He opened his mouth to speak, but he only blushed and looked down at the ground.

Katara got up and stood at her lover's side to save him from further embarrassment. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek for Sokka and Suki to see, and Aang looked up awkwardly.

"We're in love," Katara said with pride. She had decided not to be embarrassed about this situation anymore, and she looked Sokka dead in the eye as she spoke.

"I can see that," Sokka said without blinking.

"And I think it's just adorable!" Suki blurted out. She rested her head on Sokka's shoulder and batted her eyelashes at the young couple. "Young love is an amazing thing that should be encouraged and cherished, and it seems you two have certainly enjoyed yourselves," she said as she eyed Aang's penis.

"Um…yeah. What she said," Sokka said softly.

Aang was still completely ashamed, and he had had enough. He left Katara's side and rushed to put his clothes on without thinking. He looked around frantically and bent over as he looked for his discarded clothing. His young backside was on display, and Sokka's eyes gazed at it without thinking. He watched as Aang's frantic searching caused his genitals to sway and bounce between his legs, and Sokka felt something that he had never felt before: lust for a boy. Something about seeing Aang naked and thrusting into Katara had awakened a new part of Sokka, and he wanted to touch the boy's soft body.***** He could feel his bulge grow and press against his clothing, and he quickly returned his attention to Katara.

Katara watched Aang and almost felt like laughing at his embarrassment, but she got a hold of herself and realized that he truly was distressed. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Aang. You don't have to be so embarrassed. Sex is a natural part of life and a wonderful way to show how much you love someone," she said soothingly.

"Yeah." Sokka blurted out awkwardly.

"Katara's right, Aang," Suki added. "Feeling uncomfortable about this is completely unnecessary. I admit it was a little surprising finding you two…embracing one another, but the initial shock is over. You can relax now." She gave the boy a look that seemed like a cross between a mother's concern and a woman's lust.

"Yeah…" Sokka repeated.

"Sokka and I have made love on several occasions," Suki laughed.

"Ye— Wait what?" Sokka stuttered in embarrassment.

Katara giggled at her brother's reaction, and even Aang managed to crack a smile as he stood up next to her.

"Sokka, you don't have to be embarrassed," Suki teased.

"But—."

"It's fine Sokka," Katara laughed. "Now none of us have anything to hide."

"Well that's one way of putting it…" Sokka muttered.

As he said this, Suki began to remove her clothing. When he turned to look at her, she was completely nude. She placed her hands on her hips, and she had a look on her face that said "why are you surprised?"

"You didn't have to do that," Katara chuckled nervously. "I think we're all as comfortable as we're going to be with this situation. Aang and I are just going to get dressed and practice some bending forms."

Katara was fine with her brother knowing (and seeing) that she and Aang were physically involved, but she was worried that Suki might bring up their homosexual encounter. For some reason the thought of Sokka knowing that she had been with a woman, which just happened to be Sokka's lover, filled her with fear.

"I was only trying to help," Suki replied as she cupped her breasts playfully.

"I know, but Aang and I are done," Katara retorted.

"I don't think you are, Katara. You two seemed to be quite busy when Sokka and I showed up. You have the right to finish," Suki said as she walked towards the young lovers.

The Kyoshi Warrior got behind them and placed her arms around their shoulders, while she squeezed her head between theirs. Katara put on a fake smile, and Aang trembled as Suki's soft skin pressed against his.

"Well…" Katara stalled.

"See! I knew you wanted to finish!" Suki cheered. "Sokka! I have an idea," she said slyly as she walked over to him. "The Kyoshi Warriors and I have indulged in this type of activity before…"

Sokka was still trying to avoid looking at Aang, and he was starting to feel strange about looking at his sister. He had only half heard what Suki had said, but he had a feeling he knew what she meant. He just wanted to leave Katara and Aang alone and to hide his erection, but Suki had other plans. The direct woman quickly pulled Sokka's pants and undergarments down revealing his true feeling about the situation. His massive manhood flopped around after it was finally released from its confines, and the young benders were in awe of it.

Katara gasped when Suki had pulled Sokka's pants down, and she couldn't believe her eyes when his penis was exposed. After all of those years bathing together and seeing him naked, she finally saw it the way it was meant to be seen. She remembered it being quite impressive when it was flaccid, but seeing it erect was thrilling. She had gotten a quick glimpse of it before when she saw Suki pleasuring Sokka a few days earlier, but now it was all there for her to see and enjoy.***** Although she didn't want to admit it, Katara was beginning to feel slightly less excited about Aang's penis. Sokka's was just so captivating, and it was more than any woman could hope for.

Aang was also admiring Sokka's generous manhood, and he blushed as he gazed at it. He felt inferior compared to the young warrior, but at the same time he was simply thankful that he had a chance to see such an amazing sight. His own erection felt like it was being pulled towards Sokka's like a magnet, and he wished to feel their lengths against each other.

**(section removed for graphic penis descriptions. lol)**

As Aang and Katara continued to stare, Suki was hard at work removing the rest of Sokka's clothing. He didn't object because he was still slightly shocked by the whole experience. Soon he was completely naked like the rest of them, and his masculine pride started taking over. He puffed out his chest a little, and there were a few subtle flexes here and there along his muscular body. He was slightly uncomfortable with just his pants down, but being shirtless just filled him with energy and confidence. He was hot, and he knew it.

"Now isn't this better?" Suki said as she stood back to get a good look at her new companions together.

The seductive warrior grabbed Sokka and kissed him deeply, and she moved her hands all over his hard body. Sokka couldn't say no to this invitation, so he wrapped his arms around her and pressed himself against her. Sokka was no longer self-conscious; he began moaning along with Suki as they made out. Suki was eager to get things going, and she smacked Sokka's right butt cheek mischievously.

The loud smacking sound suddenly brought Aang and Katara back to reality. They had been completely focused on the horny couple, and now they suddenly realized that they were expected to continue with their own passionate sex. They stared at each other with nervous yet eager looks on their faces.

They turned their heads back for a moment to watch what Sokka and Suki were doing, and they felt strange watching their lustful display. Suki was now on top of Sokka, and she was kissing his neck and shoulders. Sokka was groaning and massaging Suki's firm breasts. The Kyoshi Warrior looked at Aang and Katara through the corner of her eyes to gauge their reactions.***** They both looked interested but still rather nervous, so Suki continued.

**(section removed for steamy Sukka action)**

Aang loved seeing these physically matured warriors mating like animals in heat.***** They showed no signs of modesty, and Suki was very different than what he was used to seeing with Katara. The Kyoshi Warrior was tall, tan, elegant, fit, mature, and very seductive; Aang was smitten. He wanted to explore every part of her body.*****

"Aang?"

The airbender looked down to see that Katara had laid herself down beneath him a few feet away from her brother and Suki.

"Suki was right," she whispered. "I want to finish what we started."

"I can't…" Aang whimpered.

"Please. For me."

Aang couldn't say no to Katara, especially not when she was completely naked. He let out a long sigh and mounted her. He tried to relax, but Sokka and Suki's aggressive grunts and moans were distracting. Katara noticed his eyes wandering over to them, so she gently placed her hand on his cheek and stared into his brown eyes.

"I love you," she said as Aang carefully mounted her.*****

**(section removed for cute Kataang sex)**

The Water Tribe siblings were both on their backs, and they slowly made eye contact.***** The younger sister noticed her brother's eyes occasionally wandering, and it become fairly obvious that he was checking out Aang.

It was true; Sokka was watching the airbender's every move. Aang was just too cute to ignore, and watching him having sex was a strange yet arousing experience. Sokka wanted to hold him and feel his pubescent body rub against his matured muscles, and he wanted Katara to watch. He felt terrible for thinking these kinds of thoughts, but he couldn't help himself. Seeing his sister make love with such a cute boy was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen, and he wanted to be a part of it. Suki also noticed that Sokka's attention was elsewhere, and she knew what to do.

"Oh Sokka!" she screamed as she faked an intense orgasm and collapsed on her back. She closed her eyes and panted dramatically. "You're amazing, Sokka! And you're so big!" The crafty warrior wanted to raise Sokka's confidence enough to allow him to act on his feelings for Aang, but she didn't have to put on much of an act.

"Well you did all the work," Sokka chuckled.

"Mmmm but you're so big!" Suki insisted.

"Well you got me there."

Suki pretended to be worn out and crawled over to Aang and Katara, but the passionate lovers didn't notice her.***** The young airbender suddenly felt a tongue gliding along his side and up his back; it was Suki. She was helping herself to Aang's body and left wet kisses and trails of saliva along his tattoos.

Sokka noticed that Aang and Katara didn't object to Suki's actions, so he decided it was time for him to join them as well. It was now or never. He made his way over to them and stood behind Aang, and he liked what he saw. Aang's butt was just as cute as his face, and it made him smile.***** Suki watched Sokka, and she could tell what was going to happen.

Sokka gathered all of his confidence and managed to grab Aang's cheeks without hesitating, and he loved the way they felt. They weren't round and luscious like Suki's, but they were special in their own way. His skin was so soft, and his buttocks were so firm. Sokka could feel them clenching as Aang thrust into Katara. He never would have imagined that a thirteen year old boy would arouse him so much.*****

**(section removed for hawt yaoi)**

Suki was sitting at Sokka's feet, and she was truly amazed at the sight before her: two young lovers locked in a deep kiss, and a gorgeous young man experimenting with the boy.***** She was very pleased with this situation, and she couldn't wait to see what happened next.

**(section removed for more boy/boy stuff)**

Aang began to weep. He wasn't afraid or angry; he was just a little confused. He had admired Sokka's amazing body, but actually being this intimate with him was something completely different. Also, he was afraid of how Katara was going to react.

The horny boy looked at his lover to read her emotions, but she was blank. She simply stared back at him while trying to get a hold of her breathing, and she watched Aang react to her brother's sudden intimacy.

**(section removed)**

Sokka loved this new experience, and he hoped Aang was enjoying it as much as he was. Suki had always been very aggressive, and their sex was rough and exhilarating. But Sokka was ready for something new, and this innocent boy was just what he was looking for. Aang was so sweet and shy, and he had a nice body. It was like being with a young girl but with the familiar features of the male body.*****

**(section removed)**

Aang's head drooped, and he rested it on Katara's chest. As Aang lay there, Katara noticed a slight change in him. His sounds of pleasure were even more high pitched than usual; he whimpered and whined.***** It was as if he was trying to be more feminine for Sokka, and it was very arousing for everyone present.

Katara was offended at first when she saw her brother mounting her partner, but she remembered her own moment of betrayal when he had been with Suki. It was only fair that Aang had the opportunity to feel the touch of another person, and Katara was actually pleased that it was her big brother. She encouraged Aang by stroking his head tenderly.*****

This was the first time Suki had the privilege of watching two boys have sex. It was more beautiful than she ever could have imagined, and the age difference between the two of them made it more intriguing. Sokka's wonderfully matured body contrasted the small body of the boy beneath him. He was a precious prize indeed.*****

**(large section removed for very graphic/messy boy on boy action)**

"You're just too precious," Suki giggled.***** "It seems someone likes his men nice and large."

She peeked around Aang's backside to see Katara's reaction; the young waterbender was locked in a deep kiss with her lover. Suki smacked Aang's ass and crawled over to them.

"You two are insatiable," she sighed as she leaned on her side to watch the cute couple kiss.*****

Suki trailed her fingers down Aang's back, until she reached his tight cheeks again. She looked over at Sokka, who was still standing behind the boy. He caught Suki's eye and decided to join her on the ground.***** They could tell that Aang had at least somewhat gotten over his shyness and embarrassment because he didn't seem to be bothered that they were watching him.

"Aren't you going to say something, Aang? Or are you two simply going to go on forever?" Suki teased. "I'm just curious about what you thought of Sokka's performance. He's amazing isn't he?"*****

Aang finally lifted his head and turned towards them. His face was bright red, and he couldn't even look at Sokka. He tried to focus on Suki.

"It was nice…" he managed to say softly.

Suki smiled at Aang's shy yet honest answer. She crawled over to the airbender and placed a loving kiss on his beautifully full lips; her hands held his head gently as she pulled him in closer. Aang remained still and didn't kiss back, but he let out a soft moan in response. He was overjoyed that this mature warrior found him so attractive.*****

Katara watched with a hint of jealousy. No matter how guilty she felt for her own encounter with Suki, she couldn't completely ignore her natural instincts. But she forgot all about those feelings when Suki gave her a turn; the young woman suddenly devoured Katara's lips and tickled the tip of her tongue with her own. Now it was Aang's turn to feel jealous. Katara's muffled moans of pleasure made him suddenly feel strange about this whole situation, but he couldn't deny that he still enjoyed it. Katara sensed Aang's uncertainty and broke her kiss off with Suki.

"Aang. I'm sorry…we shouldn't be doing this…" she whispered.

"No. It's fine," Aang sighed. He was trying to get used to the idea of sharing Katara.

"Well we can go off somewhere else and finish on our own if you'd be more comfortable."

"No. I'm alright."

"Did Sokka hurt you?" she said with genuine concern in her voice.

"…a little."

"Sokka!" Katara yelled as she sat up abruptly. "You hurt Aang! Why did you…put that in him anyway?" She was very protective of her friend, and her tender mood suddenly turned to rage.

"I…uh…" Sokka stuttered.

"You always have to have things your way, Sokka!" Katara continued. "And look what you did! Did you even stop to think, or was your dick doing all the thinking? And I don't know if you noticed this, but Aang's a BOY! Why would you even do that to him?"

Even though she had thoroughly enjoyed what Sokka had done, her motherly attachment to Aang came first. She went on like this for nearly a minute, until Aang finally interrupted her.

"Katara it's fine. Really," he pleaded. "It hurt a little, but I liked it…" His adorable face went back to being bright red as he admitted this.

"You don't have to say that Aang," Katara replied as she placed a hand on Aang's shoulder. "You don't have to cover for him if he hurt you." She turned to Sokka and glared at him.

"It's true that the sounds of pleasure can be mistaken for pain," Suki added. "But I think it's rather obvious how Aang felt."

**(small section removed for sticky-ness)**

"So…did you really like it? Honestly?" Katara asked.

Aang appreciated Katara's concern, but at the same time he wanted to admit that he was just as sexually adventurous as the rest of them at heart. He took a moment to admire his three companion's bodies one more time to help build his sexual confidence.

Suki was the most gorgeous and elegant woman Aang had ever seen, and her large breasts and fit body were beautiful and a nice contrast to Katara's, which were slender and petite.

The waterbender's small breasts were perfect though, and Aang had grown to adore the curly tuff of hair between her legs. He knew every curve of her body by heart, but that didn't take away from the rush he felt every time she undressed.

Aang was still not completely used to having feelings for another boy, but Sokka was too alluring to ignore. His masculine body filled the boy with a burning desire. Sokka's chest and abs were rock hard and statuesque much like his erect manhood, which looked like it belonged to some majestic beast rather than a man. Aang longed to feel it again.

Without answering Katara's question in words, Aang got up and walked over to Sokka. He had finally gathered the confidence to look him in the eye, and he carefully sat on his friend's lap. The airbender placed his hands on Sokka's broad shoulders and wrapped his legs behind him.

**(section removed for obvious reasons)**

Katara and Suki watched with shock on their faces, even Suki hadn't expected the innocent boy to suddenly change in this way. They had barely had time to take it all in, and before they knew it the energetic boys were exploring each other's mouths.

Katara was ashamed of how she had jumped to conclusions and yelled at her brother, but she was grateful for this amazing experience. Suddenly she felt Suki's long hair rubbing against her.

"It's unfair isn't it?" the warrior pouted.

"What?" Katara asked.

"They both climaxed twice, and you and I have yet to climax once."

Katara hadn't even noticed; so much had been distracting her.

"No need to worry though," Suki said slyly as she grabbed Katara's hand and gently lead it to her right breast.

Katara gave the large mound a squeeze and gazed into the warrior's intoxicating eyes. It was her turn to put on a show for Aang.

* * *

To be continued...

Please leave any comments or suggestions you have, and thanks for reading. ^_^

Please read the uncut version (link on my profile).


	3. Siblings of the Water Tribe

**This is a sample chapter from a story I wrote that's too graphic/explicit overall to have on this site, so you'll have to click the link on my profile to read the uncut chapter and the entire story. ****This specific part is Chapter 11 (Siblings of the Water Tribe) of Katara's Desires.**

***(missing content)  
**

This story is loosely based on the Last Airbender movie and the manga adaption of it, but some aspects were inspired by the original series. Katara is 15, Aang is 13, Sokka is 17, and Suki is 18. These are the ages from the movie/manga (I guessed on Suki's though).

Just to be clear, I didn't like the movie. I just liked it visually, and the lack of movie fanfic inspired me to write my story this way.

_**WARNING:**_ more Sokaang (Sokka/Aang), some Kasuki (Katara/Suki), and Kacest (Katara/Sokka)

DISCLAIMER: Avatar: The Last Airbender (the series), the Last Airbender (film), and the manga adaption do not belong to me, and I do not make profit off the characters or settings I use in this story. They belong to Bryan Konietzko, Michael DiMartino, M. Night Shyamalan, Viacom, Nickelodeon, Paramount, and all of those other people. :P

* * *

Suki sat up proudly as the lovely young girl fondled her breasts, and she looked over at her other companions with a lustful look on her face. She watched Sokka collapse on Aang as they kissed; they were completely entangled in each other's limbs. The Kyoshi Warrior wanted this moment to last forever, but Katara's playfulness quickly turned her attention to her own body.

The waterbender was sucking at one of Suki's nipples, and it was an adorable and arousing sight. She almost looked like an infant at its mother's breast, and her bright blue eyes looked up at the gorgeous warrior. Katara's young face was bright red with arousal and a hint of embarrassment; Suki loved it. She placed her hand on Katara's head and stroked her soft hair as the eager waterbender continued to suck the soft mound.*****

"You're such a sweetheart," Suki said. "Have you ever been with a girl before?" she asked slyly.

Katara glared at Suki and bit her nipple in annoyance; she still didn't feel right letting Sokka know that she had been with Suki before. Even after all that had happened, Katara wanted to keep her first encounter with the Kyoshi Warrior a secret for now.

"Somebody's getting feisty," Suki teased as Katara's teeth freed her nipple.

The warrior suddenly shoved her young friend, and her dark nipple was forced out of Katara's moist lips. As soon as Katara fell on her back, Suki mounted her. Her long hair surrounded Katara's face and tickled her cheeks, and her strong arms held the eager waterbender down. Suki lowered herself and kissed her lovely prize with her mouth wide open; their tongues danced together and plunged into each other's throats. Suki was so glad to have this girl moaning beneath her again.***** Katara's budding breasts rubbed against Suki's firm body, and her small hands melded with Suki's round backside.*****

**(section removed) sample: **Aang was Sokka's boy now, and he couldn't deny that he needed him.*****

Everyone was amazed by how much Aang had changed.***** He was such a sweet boy, but he was still no different than any other horny thirteen year old boy. He wanted sex, and he was getting more than enough to satisfy him.

Suki wanted him. She placed a final kiss on Katara's lips and crawled over to the boys.***** Her hand gripped Sokka's shoulder, and he turned to see her scheming face. He knew that she wanted a turn with the bundle of joy that lay beneath him, and he allowed it.*****

Soon Aang and Suki's desires were one, and their eyes met for a brief moment before Suki went straight to touching the boy.*****

**(section removed)**

"You're so cute, Aang," she whispered gently.*****

Aang's face was bright red, and his eyes were glued to Suki's body. He watched every subtle jiggle of her large chest and every flex of her tight muscles. After offering himself to Sokka, he no longer felt any shame, and he was eager to please this majestic woman.

"Do you like my body?" Suki asked as she slid her free hand down her chest to her navel.

"Yes." Aang replied.*****

"Are my breasts enough for you?

"Yes!" he repeated eagerly.

"Do you like it when I touch you?"

"Yes!"

"Do you like it when Sokka touches you?" she continued to tease.*****

"Yes!" Aang screamed.

"I know, sweety."*****

**(section removed because Aang makes a mess. lol)**

"Good boy," Suki purred.

Aang gained control of his breathing and sat up in front of Suki, and his cute lips latched onto her chest.***** The Kyoshi Warrior stroked his head; Aang was her precious little prize.***** She was glad that the Water Tribe siblings didn't mind sharing him.

While Aang and Suki were locked in their intimate embrace, Sokka suddenly he felt a pair of soft lips kissing up and down his back.***** He immediately knew it was Katara. His sister was working her way towards his shapely buttocks, and she kissed each cheek individually.

"Katara…?" Sokka stuttered without looking behind him.

"Just relax, Sokka. I think we both knew that this was going to happen," Katara replied with a hint of hesitation in her voice.

She wanted her brother so badly, but she still wasn't completely confident with her actions. Her lips were finished with their gentle work, and she suddenly didn't know how to continue. Without thinking she slapped Sokka's perfect ass, and then she sat frozen behind him. While she stalled, she had a chance to admire his toned back. She had seen it many times, but now was her chance to take it all in. Her brother's body was simply amazing, and she felt like the horny young girl she had been when she first noticed his male figure.

It seemed like her lust for her brother had hit her so suddenly all those years ago. As soon as she had hit puberty, Katara couldn't keep her eyes off of him when they bathed together.*****

**(small section removed)**

Katara looked up at Sokka as if to get his approval for what she was about to do. Sokka's face was rather blank, but Katara could read his thoughts. They had a special bond that only siblings could understand.

Sokka saw Katara as she had been when they were kids: beautiful and playful. She looked up at him in a way that she had never looked at him before, and he was deeply aroused. He wanted his sweet little sister to touch him.***** The one girl he had known his entire life was on her hands and knees with her face mere inches away from his crotch, and he could barely hold himself back. Even after traveling the world, he had yet to meet a girl like her. Even Suki couldn't compare to his little sister. He had always tried to ignore it, but he had been attracted to her for quite a long time and finally knowing that she shared his feelings allowed him to let go of his modesty and shame.

He caressed her cheek and stared at her stunning eyes for what seemed like hours.*****

"I…love you, Katara," Sokka said as he felt a sudden shiver down his spine. His sister was amazing.

Katara's eyes began to water, and it gave them a subtle sparkle. She loved Sokka too, but her eyes did all of the talking.

Sokka was surprised by Katara's lack of movement; she had been rather vigorous with Suki and Aang. She was strangely silent too, but it didn't take him long to realize these things didn't matter. Seeing his precious little sister on her knees was more than enough, and staring deeply into her eyes made it more erotic and intimate than anything else ever be.***** Her eyes were a perfect shade of blue, and her elegant eye lashes fluttered seductively at the warrior. Sokka was becoming helplessly in love with Katara, and he didn't care that it was wrong.

**(large section removed) sample: **Sokka's eyes had the playfulness she recognized from their childhood, but at the same time they were filled with the lust and love of a mature young man.

"I love you so much Katara!" Sokka cried.*****

The siblings kept their long eye contact, and they both had tears in their eyes that eventually ran down their cheeks. The rest of the world melted away, and they only saw and felt each other. Katara saw Sokka's handsome face become vulnerable with pleasure and love.***** Sokka gazed upon Katara's lovely face that was red with the guilty pleasure of incest, and he felt her graciously taking the gift he gave her.***** Their bond of brother and sister was brought to a new level of trust, understanding, and love, and lust was a new foundation to their beautiful relationship.

**(small section removed)**

"I love you too, Sokka," she finally replied with a breathtaking smile on her face.

* * *

This might be the last chapter, but I might write a little epilogue to give it more closure.

Please leave any comments or suggestions you have, and thanks for reading. ^_^

Please read the uncut version (link on my profile).


End file.
